The present invention relates in general to electrically conducting components and more particularly to the type of components which have projecting terminals extending from an encapsulating body and which may be engaged with female pressure clip connectors or plugged into female connectors which are commonly provided in elongate blocks of insulating material.
The present invention relates more specifically to an apparatus and method for making a miniature size fuse for use in protecting electrical circuits, and especially for use in protecting electrically operated components in automotive vehicles.
The apparatus and method of the present invention are specifically adapted for making the types of fuses described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,726 with respect to FIGS. 1 through 12A therein and described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,725 with respect to FIGS. 1 through 12 therein.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for making a fuse of the type suggested above with a separate wire fusible link. Preferably, the link should be easily, yet securely, maintained in electrical contact with the terminal-forming blades during fabrication without requiring a solder connection.